I Wish He Could See
by DisneyTohru56
Summary: She loves him with all her heart. The only problem coming in the way, is HER. Rachel, HIS girlfriend, the one he has been spending his time with for the past week or so. Could it be that he loves her too? Or does he only love Rachel? Austin and Ally Oneshot.


Hello everyone! ^.^ This is Mary, if you didn't know, well probably not :D Hehe ^.^ Well, I just wanted to start out with my very first oneshot on fanfiction! ^.^ Soon, I will create a story, for now, this is a oneshot! ^.^ Please do enjoy, ^.^ usually, on youtube, we say comment :D From here, I guess we say review O.O Hehehe :D So I guess I will say please review, ^.^ tell me what you think of my Austin and Ally oneshot ^.^ Thank you so much :D Enjoy :)

Wishing That He Could See: Austin and Ally Oneshot

At this moment, Ally was in Sonic Boom, writing in her songbook.. Apparently, she wasn't actually writing a song at the moment.. In fact, recently, Ally recently wrote a song for Austin.. He happened to be with her a few minutes ago, he wanted to sing a song for his girlfriend, which WASN'T Ally.. Ally, agreed to help him, write a song.. After an hour or so, he thanked her, leaning in for a comforting hug..

"_**Thank you so much, Ally.. You're a great friend! I'll see you later!"**_ Then off he went, heading down the stairs, leaving a sorrow Ally, left alone, during a Friday night..

Ally's Point Of View:

_Dear Diary, or songbook...,_

_Why?... Out of all boys, Austin, had to be the one I fell in love with.. He already has someone else, someone particularly named Rachel, that he is already dating.. He doesn't even see me as someone to love, just a friend, that's all I am to him.. At first, Austin doesn't love me at all, there isn't a sign of it.. He's disgusted from me, of course! Ever since he read my songbook, which happened to be about Dallas, he wanted to find ways for me to fall out of love with him, like spray tanning himself, IN ORANGE! Now he's going to win Rachel's heart soon, he's probably singing to her now..I just need to get over him.. But I can't seem too.. He has always been away, away with HER.. I barely spent time with him last week, because of Rachel, everything had to do with Rachel.. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... It's just so hard to-_

"Ally! Ally! ALLY!" A thrilling voice rang into her ears.

"What?! W-What? What happened?" Ally now lost focus on her songbook, searching for the person frantically with her eyes.

"Over here!" The voice now sounded familiar.

Ally looked over to the side of the counter, now seeing who it was.. She smiled a little, acknowledging her presence.

"Guess who got a job at the Fruity Fruit Costume Store?!" Trish happened to appear as a banana, yet, she sure seemed so energetic.

"Justin Bieber.." Ally's tone seemed to be unfriendly.

"Seriously, this would be the first time you answered something WRONG! I don't see Justin Bieber dressed as a banana anywhere! Do you?" Trish waited for answer, tapping her foot to the floor.

Instead, Ally didn't say a word.. She rested her head onto the counter, certainly, not in the mood to speak any longer..

"ALLY! Ally, seriously, what is your problem?! You have been acting like this since last week.. You're not being yourself.." Trish said, walking over to Ally, tapping her back.

Ally shot up, looking over at Trish, sheepishly smiling.. _Rude,_ Ally thought to herself, _she's right, I shouldn't be acting like this to her, I should be happy that she got a job! Even though, she lost so many.._

"I'm fine, Trish, don't worry.. Just a little tired that's all.. Congratulations on your new job!" Ally forced on a smile, patting her shoulder.

"Oh be quiet, Ally! I know you so well, since we were kids! Something is up, just tell me, will you?" Trish put up a pouted face, trying to convince Ally to tell her.

"Look, I'm sorry Trish, but now it isn't the time, I have customers coming here.." Ally answered, being reasonable.

"Ahhh.. I understand.. HEY YOU PEOPLE! OUT, THIS LADY NEEDS A BREAK! COME BACK IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Trish yelled, pointing to the doors, really meaning for them to go.

People gave her a strange look, especially since she was dressed as an banana.._ "Look, who's talking, a banana!"_ A person answered Trish sarcastically. Trish, on the other hand, shot them down with a horrifying glare..

"No one messes with THIS banana!" Trish was about to take a step forward.

Apparently, though, everyone ran out already.. Knowing, Trish, she would attack them, she certainly was a tough cookie, or a tough banana, we should say..

"Okay, now we can talk.." Trish smirked at Ally, resting a hand to her hip.

"Trish?! Why did you do that?! What if they never come back?! You scared them off!" Ally rested her hands on her head, afraid of losing customers.

"It's fine, I said to come back in twenty minutes, DUH! I did this so you can tell me what is going on.. Now, tell me what's going on woman?!" Trish stomped her foot to the floor, in annoyance.

"Trish, I really don't want talk now, I-"

"Ally, I'm worried about you, just tell me, what is going on?" Trish placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her she could be trusted.

"W-Well.." She couldn't speak, lost for words.

"Ally, out with it!" Trish said, becoming impatient.

"She likes AUSTIN!" A red head, appeared from behind the cello, which was set next to other instruments.

"WHAT?!" Ally's and Trish's voices chorused at once.

"I named one of the instruments after Austin, this one right next to me, likes Austin, the cello.." Dez answered in a dull voice, not concentrating on a word he was saying.

"You pee brain, you scared me! And since when do you give out names to objects?!" Trish yelled out, in a bothered tone.

"My name is Pee Brain now, I like that! Okay Trish, you can be BAN! Or banana.." Dez shrugged his shoulders, not caring.

"And you can be IDOIT! Yeah, I like that name.." Trish answered him, with an flippant, rude tone.

"Well, at least I'm not the one being a meanie! You turkey face! Here take some turkey!" Dez answered, offended, grabbing turkey from his book bag, throwing it towards her.

"You IDOIT! I'm going to-"

"Guys, stop fighting! Please stop!" Ally jumped in between the two, before Trish could smack Dez's face.

"FINE! As long as the-"

"No calling names Trish!"Ally raised a finger, needing to be serious.

"You know, I think I'll call this trumpet Ally, since Ally likes Austin and-"

"HUH?! I mean whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! I, I don't like Austin! What are you talking about, DEZ?!" Ally squealed, having her hand grip her hair, shoving it to her mouth nervously. _HOW DOES DEZ KNOW?! What in the world..?_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Ally, is it true-"

"N-No.." Ally barely could speak, she turned away, still chewing on her hair.

"I knew it! I knew you loved Austin, all this time! Why didn't you tell me, why did you tell this red head?!" Trish asked, with an angered tone, glaring at Dez.

"I-I, ummm.." Ally let her hands come to her face, she sighed, still lost with the choices of words to say.

"She didn't tell me, I just knew.." Dez answered with an helpless voice, as he grabbed his fishing rod from his bag.

"Yeah right, fish face!" Trish rudely answered, referring to his fishing rod.

"No Trish, he's right, I didn't even tell him, he just knew.." Ally said, turning back around to face her friends.

"So, you like Austin, sweet, I was right!" Dez clapped his hands excitedly, as if he were a penguin.

"Oh, so that's the problem.. Rachel is dating Austin though, what are you going to do?" Trish calmly asked, knowing that the day has already came, she finally admitted to loving Austin.

"W-Well, nothing, I guess.." Ally's voice trembled, sighing to herself.

"WHAT?! Did you say nothing?! You have to tell HIM!" Trish shouted, slamming her hand onto the counter.

Ally literally jumped, startled from Trish's temper. It seemed so suddenly, that Ally wished Trish never found out.. How could this happen? How did Dez even know?!

"Trish, I can't, he loves Rachel.. There's nothing I could do about it.." Ally said, her voice in disappointment.

"Yes you can, that RACHEL, she's nothing but a FAKE! She's nothing like you, she obviously is jealous of your friendship with Austin!" Trish exclaimed.

"Trish, their relationship is getting SERIOUS, I already helped him write a song for Rachel.." Ally started to play with her fingers, not giving eye contact.

"YOU WHAT?!" Trish and Dez screamed at once.

"What? Why are you guys-"

"CAN'T YOU STOP BEING SO NICE?! Rachel doesn't deserve him, YOU DO! Ally, you love Austin, don't you?" Trish asked, in a somewhat sweet tone.

"Y-Yes.." Ally was now looking at Trish's direction.

"I'm CALLING him then! He's coming here! I DON'T CARE if he's on a date with stupid Rachel!" Trish slipped her hand into her banana peel pocket, pulling out the little device. A cell phone, of course..

"Trish, NO! Don't-"

"Trish, YES! And while you're at it, could you ask Austin if he saw any clowns at all lately?" Dez gave her a silly smile.

"Shut up you knuckle head! I'm calling Austin!" Trish smirked as she said this.

"What?! Trish, no! Please don't-"

_**Hello?**_

"Heyyyyyy, Austin, it's Trish! How ya doing?!" Trish's voice seemed to echo through her cell.

_**Uhhh... Trish, I'm kind of busy, I can't talk now..**_

"Excuse me, why is that?" Trish certainly did sound angry.

_**I'm on a date with-**_

"NO! Don't even say it, just come over here, to Sonic Boom, NOW!" Trish yelled into the phone, having Austin hold back the phone from his ear.

_**Wait, why?!**_

"It's important, Ally needs to talk to you!" Trish explained, trying to convince him to come.

_**Why? Ally could of told me herself! What's your problem Trish?**_

"I don't have a problem, you do, clearly! Since you're dating Rachel!" Trish couldn't seem to control her outrage.

_**Trish, would you calm down?! Rachel is right here, she might here YOU! Look, if you don't stop yelling, I'll hang up-**_

"IF you hang up, I'll use a GPS to track you and that evil witch! Now, wouldn't that sound nice?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm, along with a devious smile.

_**Okay, okay, we'll be there! In five minutes, okay?! Bye!**_

"Wait, WE?! No don't-"

The phone call officially ending, having the phone beep loudly, Trish hung up, slapping her hand towards her forehead..

"W-What happened?! You didn't tell him, did you?" Ally, again began chewing on her hair.

"No Ally, why would I do that?! You have to tell Austin, it's just that.. Rachel is coming now too.." Trish trailed off with her sentence.

"W-What?! No! NO! What in the name of pickles am I going to do!? Rachel hates me! You know that! Trish, why did you even invite them to come?!" Ally squealed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Ally! But don't you think it's time you tell Austin.. He deserves to know.." Trish answered her sympathetically.

"Not when Rachel is-"

The door flew open, having the cheery couple walk in, hand in hand.. Apparently, Ally had to hold back, not saying another word, since THEY just walked in..

"Hi Austin, Rachel.. Guess who got a job at Fruity Fruit Costume Store?!" Trish did the jazz hands, while nodding her head.

"Oooo, ooo, I know!" Dez chimed in, raising his hand.

"Not YOU idoit!" Trish slapped the back of his head.

"OWWWWW!" Dez squealed, holding the back of his head with his hand.

Austin and Rachel chuckled, trying not to laugh, knowing Dez would get offended..

"Hey, where's Allygator?!" Austin said, curiously, not seeing her presence.

"Who's Allygator?!" Rachel's irritating voice chimed in.

"Ally, I didn't see her for a while.. Is she in the practice room?" Austin asked, looking at Trish for an answer.

"Yeah, probably.." Trish answered, looking confused, wondering why Ally disappeared.

"Thanks.." Austin nodded his head, then ran towards the stairs.

"Austin! What are YOU doing?!" Rachel adjusted her bag, glaring at him.

"I want to see Ally.." Austin didn't even bother looking back, instead, his eyes focused on the steps.

"UGHHH! It's always about Ally, isn't it?" Rachel threw her hands up, clearly angered.

"Rachel, look, she's important to me-"

"And what about me?! I'm your girlfriend! I matter the most-"

"Trish, Dez, could you please stop fighting?!" Ally came walking out of the practice room, with her songbook, not bother to look up. Evidently, she probably happened to be jotting down another song.

"Hey, Ally.." Austin quietly answered, quite abashed.

"A-Austin?!" Ally stuttered, her mouth hung open, shocked. Seeing that Rachel, as well, was here too, she couldn't believe it.. This was for the reason of Austin not coming by quite a while, he has always been with Rachel, just Rachel.. That, obviously, was the reason why they wouldn't come here, because Trish made a ridiculous mistake of inviting the two here..

"Were you two fighting?" Ally doubted it, even though it could have been possible.

"Nooo.. Not at all, Allygator.. We just came by here to see you, we missed you.." Austin replied softly, his eyes drowned in with hers.

"I missed you too!" Ally smiled gleefully, trying hard not to blush.

"Get over here, Allygator!" Austin held out his arms for her, wanting a hug.

"Coming!" Ally answered him with a singer song voice.

There, SHE stood, watching THEM in each others arms, hugging each other tightly.. Jealousy took over, as she watched them, bitter thoughts surrounded her, she wanted to scream..

"AHEM, Austin, are we going now, or not?" Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust, crossing her arms.

The two pulled away quickly, looking at Rachel.. Ally sighed silently to herself, knowing Austin was going to go off with Rachel, leaving her in her own sorrow.. She may have Trish and Dez.. However, she was starting to miss the four friends always hanging out.. It all seemed that those times are now fading, fading into dust.. Austin doesn't seem to remember anything, except for Rachel, and well, his career..

"Rachel, I was thinking that we could all hangout here, and then maybe go for something to eat.. I mean, you can join-"

"NO! I want to go now, please Austy?" Rachel pouted, hoping to convince Austin to get going.

"It's okay, Austin.. Go on, you two have fun, maybe we can hangout some other time together.." Ally nodded her head, approving, though inside, she felt devastated, broken.

Silence took over the entire Sonic Boom.. Dez was shuffling through his materials, trying to stack one thing over another, not knowing what was going on.. While Trish was watching the whole 'dramatic' scene, hatred filled her, despising Rachel..

"I don't know, Rachel, I miss my friends.." Austin's voice trailed off, unsure of saying anything else.

"You're ALWAYS talking about how amazing ALLY is! I'm sick of all this! Can you just, just, stay away from Ally?!" Rachel shouted

"I won't Rachel, we're best friends! Can't you accept Ally? You're always yelling about how much you hate her!" Austin yelled back, furious with her attitude.

Ally's eyes widen, seeing the two fight this way.. She always thought they were so perfect together.. Though, she was wrong.. Clearly, this relationship held tense situations..

_Well, it was obvious that Rachel hated me, but I never knew that they were fighting because of, me.. But this can't be right, Austin-_

Her thought was interrupted, from a piercing sound, which happened to be Rachel's loud, disturbing voice..

"So what?! I don't need this anymore Austin! It's either me, or her? Or we're over!" Rachel screamed out, her hands rested against her hips, beginning to wait for an answer.

"Rachel, you can't make me choose between my friends and you!" Austin tried not to raise his voice, this time, wanting to calm his girlfriend down.  
"Just DO IT!" She spat out, impatience took her over.

"Fine, you know what, I choose Ally!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel screamed, clutching her fists together.

"We're over Rachel, sorry.." Austin's voice went down to a low tone, his eyes went to the floor.

"Whatever! Just forget it, JERK!" Rachel stomped off, having her purse bounce off her back.

"See ya later, cheater, cheater, goosey eater!" Dez gave a plain look to her direction.

"W-Why did you do that?" Ally had to shockingly ask, unsure of what was happening.

"Ally, she doesn't care about me anyway.. Only you do, and well, Dez and Trish.." Austin placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"If you are sure.. Well, if everything is okay, would you like to work on your new song?" Ally smiled slightly, nervously, afraid to look him the eyes.

"Yeah, sure.. Dez, Trish, we'll be in the practice room.." Austin grabbed Ally by the hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Okay, well, do you have anything in mind?" Ally walked towards the piano, sitting herself down.

"It could be anything you want.. You usually come up with amazing songs, without even asking me.." Austin grinned at her, also sitting down next to her.

"I-I don't know, I mean, maybe we shouldn't really do it-"

"Why Allygator? You just said you wanted to write a new song.." Austin was slightly confused at this point.

"But you just ended your relationship, Austin! Shouldn't you NOT be okay right now? You told me last week you loved her.. What happened now?" Ally finally blurted out, she turned herself to look his way.

"Ally, I'm fine, I don't love her, I never did.." Austin answered in a hushed tone.

"But this is ALL my fault! She broke up with you because of ME! I just can't deal with that! I feel like a terrible person!" Ally was now in tears, there, she then stood up, speed walking towards the door.

"Ally!" He was now concerned, he followed her as well, catching up to her, gently grabbing her arm.

"Just tell me, why are you acting like this? I already explained to you I never did, EVER love her.. This wasn't your fault, you know that, right?" Austin tugged on her arm, having her turn around to face him.

"I-, u-ummm.." Ally couldn't seem to answer him, noticing how close they were.

She stared into his dark brown eyes, the way his blonde bangs flowed down to his eyes.. _He is so perfect.._ She thought to herself.. _How am I suppose to tell him, now? If I tell him, he might not feel the same way.. I just can't do it, he might still love Rachel.. He just doesn't want to tell me that he is depressed.._

"Yes, I-I know.." She was withdrawn, unable to say anything else.

"Okay.." Austin didn't know what else to say either. Instead, he leaned in for an comforting hug, knowing Ally needed one.. He missed her. A week without her was torture, he suffered a lot, he needed her.. They stood there, in each others embrace.. After a while, they pulled away, sharing a meaningful moment..

"I lied, Ally.." Austin suddenly lost eye contact with her as he said this.

"H-Huh?!" A bewildered Ally squeaked, barely able to speak.

"What I said about last week, about Rachel.. I never loved her.. I know you think I still do, but I don't.. She was just a distraction I needed.." Austin stared down at his hands now, finding them as his entertainment.

"W-What do you mean?" Ally tried her tone of voice normal, yet it was no use.

Austin stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his.. His brown eyes stared down into hers, unable to lose eye contact..

"I love you Austin.." Ally managed to say, though still fearing he won't feel the same.

He didn't say another word.. He leaned in, his face coming closer to hers, for a kiss.. A passionate kiss.. His hands came around her waist, as hers came to his neck.. The kiss was flawless.. They pulled away after a moment, or two..

_He... He kissed me! His lips were so soft! Oh no, what am I thinking?! I just told him I love him And he just kissed me, was it an accident?_ Ally thought nervously, still she stood, on her own two feet, facing the boy she loved.

"Ally, I-, well.." Austin ran a hand through his hair, speechless as well.

His hand, slowly touched the side of her face, having Ally blush.. He smiled at her cute red face, she was adorable..

"I love you too.. I always did." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Dez and Trish chorused at once, smiling at the 'now' happy couple.

"That was so romantic!" Trish grabbed another handful of popcorn, as well, as Dez did.

Austin and Ally smiled at each other, knowing to themselves, they were meant for each other all along..

The End :)

Please comment! (Kidding XD) Please do review, ^.^ tell me what you think ^.^ (But no mean reviews please ^.^) :) Thank you so much, ^.^ I will be starting stories soon :)


End file.
